No Pictures Allowed
by babeitscoldoutside
Summary: Mark and Chord like taking pictures with a sleeping Chris Colfer. Darren doesn't appreiciate them disturbing his sleep. RPF.


It was late. Really late. Darren just wanted to get in his trailer and go to bed and not wake up till he had a few hours of sleep. But sometime in the process of the day, he had managed to lose is script and he was supposed to film scenes first thing tomorrow, so it might be smart to find that one before sleeping.

So he wanted around the dark lot, hearing Lea's giggles from Dianna's trailer and hearing Heather tell Naya in hers that she had lost her shirt. Well, alright. At least he wasn't the only one losing stuff.

He had been hanging out with Chris earlier, maybe he had left it there. Yes, that might be possible. So he nodded and started making his way there. The closer he got, the more noises he heard from there too though. Hushed chuckles and whispers. If he wasn't mistaken that were Chord and Mark. What were they doing in there?

Slowly, he edged closer to the trailer and knocked quietly. Instantly, the voices shut up before they got just a little louder and possibly a little panicked. Finally, Darren sighed and pushed the door open – just to find Chord and Mark on the bed with Chris – who appeared to be asleep – with Mark's camera high in the air as he proceeded to take a picture of the three of them.

"What the hell are you doing?" Darren whispered as to not wake Chris up.

"He fell asleep early man. We needed to take pictures." Mark explained as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

Darren rolled his eyes and stepped closer. "Right. And the thought of you possibly waking him up didn't strike you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He's fast asleep!" Chord insisted as he finally sat up from where he had been lying next to Chris.

"Yeah, and I'd like to keep it that way." Darren returned and rested his hands on his hips.

"But…" Mark started and Darren sighed.

"Get _out_, dude." He laughed quietly and Chord huffed but pulled himself off the bed to drag Mark – who still didn't seem fond of the idea of leaving – out the door.

"You coming too?" he asked once outside, turning back towards Darren.

"Uhm, yeah. I just need to look for my script. I think I lost it on here." He explained. Mark just raised one eyebrow and nodded knowingly.

"Shut up." Darren muttered.

"Didn't say a word." He grinned and stumbled after Chord as he grabbed his arm to pull him back to their own trailers.

Once they were done, Darren quietly closed the door and shook his head in disbelief over those guys as he settled down on the bed, leaning against the headboard and looked down on Chris. He looked so quiet and peaceful like that. And really pretty too.

He did get why they had wanted to take pictures, but Chris had so much going on with his millions of projects, he really needed every minute of sleep he got. And he was going to make sure no one interrupted those.

Then Chris shifted, yawned and opened his eyes just a little. "Darren?" he asked sleepily and rolled over, coming to rest closer to him.

"Yeah," he smiled softly and reached out to rest a hand on his shoulder. "I just threw Mark and Chord out. I'll tell you tomorrow. Go back to sleep. I'll just look for my script." He whispered with a smile tugging on the corners of his mouth.

"Hm-hm," Chris hummed and scooted even closer until he head was pretty much pressed up against his thigh and lazily threw one arm over his lap. "Stay?" he asked slowly, his tongue way too tired to speak.

Darren smiled softly and kicked his shoes off before sliding down a little. "Yeah," he agreed and slid a little closer. "Let me just…" he started and reached out to undo Chris' tie because that looked kind of uncomfortable to sleep in that. Chris didn't even move as he dropped it to the floor next to the bed.

Slowly, Darren pushed the sheet's down and opened his arms invitingly. Chris hardly opened one eye before he grumbled quietly and dragged himself over to settle against his chest.

He sighed contently and buried his face into Darren's shirt as he pulled the covers back up over the two of them.

"Sleep tight." Darren whispered into his hair as Chris draped his arms around waist and snuggled closer. But he didn't even respond as he was drifting off to sleep again.

The next morning on set, Darren had no idea what scene he was supposed to play and what his lines were, but he didn't care either. It had been worth it.


End file.
